The present invention relates to a display device, a display method, a display program and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device, a display method, a display program and a recording medium for displaying objects in an overlaid state.
A window display device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3054120 enables setting of each of window objects in a hierarchical rank which represents the ordinal position of the window objects as numbered in the backward direction.
However, there is a need to define hierarchical ranks of window objects on an object-by-object basis. Therefore, in a case where a plurality of window objects relating to each other exist, it is not possible to set them in the same hierarchical rank.